Rumor has it
by Smithereens1982
Summary: Sakura has nothing in common with her family. She's always thought she was the oddball in the group, but what if it's more than that? KakaSaku SasuSaku. Based on a true rumor


**Hey, I decided to re-write this because it was **_**so **_**terrible… I mean I cannot believe the spelling ****mistakes**** P. Any way, new and improved; Rumor Has It.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto… well I will eventually! insert evil laughter here **

"What was that?!" Sakura gasped as the plane violently shook. She grasped onto the nearest person in the plane; a disturbed looking Sasuke.

Sasuke was her new fiancé, although no one knew about it (well maybe Naruto). But other than that no one knew, mostly because Sasuke liked to keep things privet.

Sasuke looked at her bluntly before answering. "Turbulence." The plane began to shake again, Sakura quickly grabbed onto Sasuke again without thinking. She shook her head wildly. "That wasn't turbulence… that felt mechanical" She started to bite her already short nails while sending worried glances out the window. The boy just looked at her and sighed. "That was text book turbulence." Sasuke rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. He then began to pry Sakura's death grip off his arm. The pink haired girl laughed and pointed her finger in his direction. "Ok, you are _not _a pilot, you do not know that." Sakura once again launched herself back onto Sasuke's arm, before the so called turbulence started again.

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window uninterested with the conversation. "Sense when did you become afraid of flying?"

Sakura again laughed, acting like he just sad the most bizarre thing. "I'm not afraid of flying, I love to fly! It's crashing that I hate. Hate crashing!" Sasuke gave her an odd look due to fabulous grammar. Sasuke then, deciding he didn't like the discussion, changed the subject…again.

"Hey, where is your engagement ring?"Sakura gulped and shifted her eyes, as if something in the plane held the answer. "That's, it's…ah in my, in my purse." He whipped around eyeing her purse. "What's it doing in there?" He then continued to reach for Sakura's bag, until Sakura slapped his hand, pulling her purse into his lap.

She paused for a moment before replying slowly. "You know when, well when your on a plane your fingers get all swollen?" Sasuke snorted, and began to reach his hand for the purse, which of course, Sakura slapped away. "Really? I never heard that?" Sakura laughed nervously. "Really? They do! They get swollen and fat." The sharingan user gave Sakura a weird look. "But don't they sort of unswell when you land?" Sakura started to play with a lock of her rose colored hair. "Well… yes… they do. I wasn't finished." She the looked at her feet and began to inspect her shoelace.

Sasuke signaled for her to go on. "Ok." She sighed. "I was also thinking… this is Suzuki's wedding, I don't think we should announce our engagement and steal her thunder-" The aircraft yet again began to shake, making Sakura to shriek and to Sasuke's displeasure… launch onto his arm. "Why does it keep doing that?"

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair frustrated. "Because, _we're in an airplane_." Sasuke thrusted his hands into the air, as if to show they were actually in a plane. "Oh god" Sakura shut her eyes and put her arms around her body. "You really need to calm down." Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder, only to pull back when she sprung up. "No, I think you need to calm down, your really tense!" Sasuke put his hand over his face and sighed. "I wonder why…"

**Hours later…**

"Hey, Sasuke… wake up." Sasuke squinted his eyes, pretending to be asleep, hoping she'd get the point… which she didn't. "Want to have sex in the bathroom?"

'_women and their mood __swing'_s, _only an hour ago she was terrified about leaving her seat to pee…' _Sasuke looked up at the plane's ceiling. "Uh- I was thinking more like a hot cup of tea…"

Sakura got up and put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on I'm serious!" Yet again, Sasuke sighed. "Babe, It's just it's so cramped in there and they got that harsh lighting..." Sakura bent down in front of him. "Oh, come on it's going to be good. Ok just wait, wait a little bit, come knock three times. This is going to be great!" She straitened out and slowly walked to the bathroom, winking before she closed the bathroom door.

"Sakura!" Sasuke sighed before closing his eyes and going back to sleep… there was no way in hell was he doing this in a _public_ restroom on a _plane_!

His two minuets of sleep were interrupted by a loud clanking noise coming from his side… his vibrating cell phone on the small table between Sakura's seat and his. He looked at the cell phone's screen only to see SAKURA in little pixel letters.

'_there is no way I'm answering that'_

**5 phone calls later…**

"Sir, could you please either answer your phone or turn it off. We're getting some complaints." Sasuke sweat dropped. _'I don't know how to turn that stupid thing off…Sakura usually does it.' _

Sasuke sighed before slowly picking up the phone. "What in gods name do-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura finishing his sentence. "I WANT? I want for you to come knock on the damn door three times!" Sasuke sighed before giving her a blunt no.

"If you don't come in here RIGHT NOW, you won't be getting any until I feel like having kids… and I know how much you want them." Sasuke sighed before getting up. "fine. I'm coming."

Sasuke made a beeline toward the restroom before knocking two times; he was meted with a piss off looking Sakura. "I said knock three times!" Sasuke crossed his arms. "You want me to go back out and do it again?" Sakura opened the door wider. "No" Sasuke gave her a seductive smile. "Good"

**In California's International Airport**

Sakura sent worried glances to Sasuke, throwing in the ever so famous puppy-pout. "I'm _really_ sorry…" Sasuke just grunted and look the other way. "Oh, come on. It wasn't **that** bad!" Sasuke sent her a fierce look. "_**THAT **_**BAD?!** You got me stuck in a toilet and broke the flusher! They had to get a flight attendant to break open the toilet, so I could get out! I was sucked by a toilet for 2 whole hours!" A smile spread over Sakura's face as she recalled the past event. "At least you got _some_ action!" Sakura burst into a fit of giggles while Sasuke turned bright red.

Sensing Sasuke's discomfort, Sakura changed the subject. "Hey, if you think your embarrassed, wait till you see me, my dad, and the tunnels." Sasuke sent his fiancé a confused look. "tunnels?"

Sakura tried to hold back laughs due to Sasuke's still beat-red face. Sasuke repeated his question and Sakura snapped back to 'reality'. She sent him a, you-don't-want-to-know-but-I'm-telling-you-anyway-deal-with-it look.

"Yeah, there are these tunnels near dodger stadium. Ever sense I was little, I would hold my breath as I went through them. Now my dad still thinks this is tremendous fun and he will unquestionably try to involve you in it. Now you don't have to, certainly not for me but, in fact don't. Because my dad drives like such an old lady by the time you get through the tunnel you could just pass out." Sasuke laughed and nodded yes. "Got it"

Sakura smiled and moved on to the next subject, her _dad_. "Have we gone over my father yet?" Sasuke shook his head no and gave her a curious look. "My Dad has a way of twisting your words and getting you to do things you don't want to do." Sasuke raised an eyebrow while watching the cherry blossom fume. "Like what?" Sakura sighed, deciding which example out of many, she should use. "Let's just say my ex boyfriend, Gaara, is now in a mental institution." Sasuke gulped. "You have to pick your words right." Sasuke nodded, showing that he understood. "Now, if you do say something, and he twists your words, or something like that, just change the subject to the rams."

Sasuke gave her a meaningful look. "I not going to get stuck, I'm a lawyer! I talk for a living!" He was about to continue until Sakura ran up and hugged someone, Sasuke assumed, was her dad (mostly because she yelled "Father" in a rather high pitch voice).

The man had light brown hair and deep blue eyes; he was taller than Sakura and looked nothing like her at all. Sasuke began to wonder if Sakura's mother remarried or if Sakura was adopted.

The man came over and gave Sasuke a pat on the back so strong that Sasuke almost chocked. "So, this is the famous Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded as Sakura's dad continued. "So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Sasuke gulped. "um… I do know that if I could, I would take her to a Rams game…"

_'this is going to be great…'_

**Mr. Haruno's car**

Sakura sat in the back seat of the Lexis, while watching Sasuke and her dad talk. To her it was the most hilarious thing, Sasuke would suck up to her dad, and Mr. Haruno would take advantage of it. Sakura almost laughed as Sasuke sent a worried expression to Sakura because the long awaited tunnel talk had arrived.

"Oh, here come the tunnels!" Mr. Haruno clapped his hand while managing to keep the expensive car on the road, mostly because he was driving extra slow.

Sasuke sighed, not expecting Sakura to be right. "The tunnels?" Mr. Haruno jerked his head around excitedly. "So you've heard of them?" Sasuke nodded his head while explaining his fake history of holding his breath and tunnels.

On the count of three, both men began to hold their breath (well, mostly Mr. Haruno, Sasuke was breathing though his nose. No way was he passing out do to lack of oxygen) while Sakura sighed. "What are you guys? Five?" The men ignored her and continued to hold their breaths. Sakura held her breath and slid down the seat, hoping no one would see her.

**15 minuets later**

They continue their dive home (don't worry they're not holding their breath anymore) until they reached Sakura's old neighborhood. The guy's were still talking while Sakura began to point out her so called neighborhood monuments, knowing very well no one was listening to her.

"And there's the ally that Bobby Miller called me ugly. Face like a butt, I believe is how he put it." Sasuke, having not heard Sakura, began to tell Mr. Haruno about how he loved fishing until Sakura's dad said he hated fish, Sasuke automatically took everything back.

"And there's the hedge I ran away to once…" Sasuke snapped out of the torturing conversation and turned around to look at his odd fiancé. "Wait, you ran away to a _hedge_?" She nodded her head casually. "Yeah, it's as far as I got." Mr. Haruno laughed remembering the event. "She convinced herself she was adopted." Sasuke just sighed and wondered if Sakura's family was as messed up as his.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts to find that the car was parked and the Haruno's were getting out. He unbuckled the seatbelt and climbed out as well, hoping to help unload. He was meet by Mr. Haruno, who's arms were raised, pointing to the sky. "Welcome to paradise!" Sakura groaned mumbling under her breath. "Yeah right, more like hell."

**What do you think? Tell me, just hit the tiny button that says go! I will not continue until I get 5 reviews!**


End file.
